Lost opportunity
by ShikamaruKun
Summary: It’s been 7 years since the Akatsuki battle and Konoha has been going through peaceful times. Shikamaru is now 22 and engaged to Ino, wedding in less than a month. But the return of a certain woman will put Shikamaru through serious doubts. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I do not own naruto.**

**

* * *

**  
"**The lost opportunity"**

Shikamaru wondered away, looking at the stars. It'd been 6 months since he proposed to Ino and the closeness of the wedding was starting to build anticipation. In less than a month he'll be married. He will be married. Despite that, Shikamaru felt happy and peaceful. He'd almost planned the rest of his life with a magnifying glass so he was not afraid to take the big step. Ino seemed happy too. She answered "the question" without hesitation and always made remarks about how things will be when they marry.

Yes, Shikamaru's life was on the right path, heading straight without any obstacles ahead. At this point in his life he was finally able to take the other woman of his head. He finally was able to move on. But Shikamaru ignored that that feeling wouldn't last long.

"Uh… Temari-chan?" Sakura exclaimed recognizing the figure entering the gates of Konoha.

Temari's head turned to that direction and recognized the girl. It was the girl that had saved his brother life 8 years ago.

"Hello" Temari replied with a tranquil expression on her face

"Temari-chan it's been so long! What brings you to Konoha?"

Suddenly Sakura's expression turned serious.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes… I just came… I came to take a small vacation you could say"

"A vacation?... well enjoy your stay. If you need a guide or anything else don't hesitate to ask me"

"Thank you. Well I better get going. Bye"

"Bye!" Sakura said while seeing Temari going away.

-

Temari was wondered the streets of Konoha randomly… she was looking… for him. She though many times how stupid and pointless being here was, but she couldn't turn back. She knew. She wasn't sure where to find him so she just hoped if she walked around for a while she would.

Suddenly a shadow on the ground made her eyes lift and widened. It was the boy… man she was looking for. It must be fate.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked her incredibly surprised, but tried to act cool "what are you doing here?"

"7 years and that's the first thing you say idiot?" She replied with an annoyed face.

"Umm I'm sorry. It's been 7 eight years? So long ago… how've you been? Is something wrong?" he asked

"No, no… I'm just here for… a small vacation" She replied nervously.

Shikamaru took a good look at her, from top to bottom and made Temari blush.

"Really? Why would you come to a place like this for a vacation?... And without any laugage?"

Temari realized the flaw in her alibi too late.

"Tell me why you are here!"

Temari stood silent looking down, and that made Shikamaru even more curios

"Tell me!"

"The reason I came… the reason I came is you!..." Temari's answer took Shikamaru by surprise. "I'm here for you… to fix my mistake from the past" Temari said with a weak voice.

"What are you talking about? What mistake?" Shikamaru asked still a little shocked.

"Back then…we both always knew… that we felt strongly about each other. But neither of us had the guts… I didn't have the guts to tell you… and I've realized that was the biggest mistake of my life…" Shikamaru's eyes widened since he felt the exact same until a year ago "right now it's about time for me to settle... and have a family. Back in my village… I've met men… but everyone I met… every time I couldn't help to think about you... so that's why I came… to fix that error from the past, to tell you what I feel… and hopefully you'll still feel the same way…"

"so… do you?"

A small silence passed between them. But somehow it felt like an eternity.

"I do…" Temari felt so relieved and came close to the verge of tears "but I can't… It can't happen" Temari started to experience the exact opposite feelings she was feeling a second ago. What could be the reason? For them to feel the same… but not being able to be together?

"But wh-" Temari was interrupted by a female voice calling Shikamaru's name.

"Shikamaru!" the blonde girl shouted, to then give her fiancée a kiss on the lips.

"I've been looking all over for you! I know it's a bad thing to see you so much before the wedding but I can't help it!"

Temari's eyes widened in horror. She directed them at shikamaru's hand and found what she was afraid of… a ring on his finger. She was too late. It was stupid to begin with… to think that he would wait for her. But she couldn't help to keep the hope all those years.

"Huh? Who's this?" Ino gave the girl standing in front of them a look from top to bottom and barely recognized her.

"Oh! You're the girl from the sand right? Is something wrong with your village? What happened?"

"It's none of your business" Temari said while running away from the couple.

"Geez she's still as rude as I recall from the few times I met her" Ino complained.

"Ino I have to go" Shikamaru's face was serious

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked concerned

"No just some things I have to take care at the academy" saying this Shikamaru left Ino's side.

"Okay… bye" Ino was a little worried about the way he was acting. But she'd figured she'll find out later.

-

Shikamaru looked around for Temari calmly. He'd been walking around the village expecting to find her.

Finally she found Temari on a small garden… looking at the clouds… so peacefully. She looked so beautiful. Shikamaru didn't have time to notice how she had changed since 7 years ago. She was a woman now and she was so much more appealing to him. He slowly approached her without her noticing and began talking.

"For many time after the last time I saw you, I felt the same way. You were the only woman I could see myself with. I refused to think of anyone else"

Shikamaru voice tone was serious, and caring. Not usual in him "Until… I realized that, it wouldn't, it couldn't happen. Ever, under any circumstances. That was the only way I could convince myself to move forward… releasing it was impossible… and still it took me years to do it"

Temari looked at the serious Shikamaru. She hadn't had time to realize how much he'd changed in 7 years. He was a lot more mature and handsome.

"I've tried that… but I just… I never could…" She replied

Suddenly on a quick movement Shikamaru cornered Temari against a nearby tree.

"Do you know how many times… I fantasized about cornering you against a wall and kiss you, forgetting about everything else?"

"Do you know… how many times I fantasized about you cornering me against a wall and kissing me, forgetting about everything else?"

They looked deeply at each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then Shikamaru looked away.

"It's almost cruel isn't it?" he said

"We're here together… we finally recognize each others feelings and we can't do anything about it…" Temari took his hand and squeezed it hard while slowly looking away.

"I know this is wrong… it goes against my values and everything I was though but… I don't care. I'll do anything you want to be with you… if you want me to move here, I'll do it… if you want me to stop being a ninja I'll do it… anything you ask… anything" Temari's voice sounded almost desperate.

"Ino… I couldn't do that to her… even if my hearth desires it more than you can imagine…" Shikamaru's hand caressed Temari's face softly "To kiss your lips… to merge with you… it's a torture…" Shikamaru turned away and started walking. "If the reason you came is only this… I think it'll be better if you leave… for both of us. It's too painful... to see each other… again"

Suddenly Shikamaru felt Temari's hand grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn in a quick movement.

Temari took Shikamaru's hand and reuniting all of her courage kissed him. She could feel an explosion inside of her body, hidden feelings, hidden desires, the forbidden fruit, everything became blurry as their lips merged in one of the strongest sensations she'd ever experienced. But the sound of a female voice interrupted them.

"Shikamaru! Where are you?" Ino's voice reached the couple's ears. Before the blonde girl could spot them they were able to move apart. But they both were still a little dizzy from what they just experienced.

* * *

**Well that's it, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I know the ending seems a little bit sudden but I was passing my word expectation per chapter, 1500 for this fic. I'll plan only one more chapter so I'll probably update within two weeks. see ya.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Well here it is the conclusion of this little story. I must warn you though, this chapter could be considered too sentimental, even for me. But for those who like that, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Ino looked at the two of them confused. Even though they were currently apart Ino could tell that they had interrupted something when she spotted them. Temari seemed a little weird, somehow dizzy or unbalanced. There was also a slight blush that she was trying to hide. Shikamaru stood silent with his eyes fixed at her as calm as he always was, that reminded Ino of why she fell for him in the beginning. But his eyes seemed a bit unfocused too. Feelings of worry overcame Ino as she realized the possibility of Shikamaru deceiving her… after all they've gone trough, and so close to the most important day of her life.

After a long silence Ino was able to spit a sentence, or a part of it.

"Shikamaru… what…" Ino could feel the tears closing in as she was almost certain her suspicions were right, the silence gave them away.

"What's the matter Ino?" Shikamaru asked calmly

"What's the matter? I should be asking that!… why are you here… what were you doing with her?… you lied, you said you were going to the academy!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, as small teardrops streamed down her face.

Shikamaru's eyes regained focus and landed deeply into Ino's.

"I was on my way but I spotted Temari and noticed she was acting strange. I approached her to see what was wrong and realized she was suffering from a high fever. Then you arrived" Shikamaru said calmly

"But why did you move away so quickly?" She yelled on a much lighter voice tone

"To avoid this conversation, I knew you would react like this"

Maybe it was Shikamaru's calm attitude, or the desire to believe he wasn't deceiving her, but she believed him.

"Umm ok… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions" said Ino whipping the tears form her face.

"It's ok. I'll take her to the hospital now, I'll meet afterwards" Shikamaru gave her a small smile. The one she loved the most.

"Ok" She replied as the two of them walked away

Left alone now, Ino walked towards branch near by, and took sit. Her eyes lifted up looking at the stars, they seemed to far away, at a distance she couldn't even comprehend, yet she could see them so clearly. They were right there shining so brightly.

"The night has fallen so quickly today" she thought, when a familiar female voice interrupted her wondering.

"Ino" The pink haired girl said with a weak voice "I have to talk to you"

"Talk about what Sakura? Does it have something to do with the wedding?"

"No… well maybe…" Sakura seemed awfully awkward

"What's wrong" Ino asked

"I saw Temari, the girl from the sand earlier today" Sakura's eyes were fixed at the ground "she said she was here for a vacation, but I obviously doubted the answer. A while ago I saw her again walking towards here, she seemed depressed so I followed her. I observed her for a while; she was just lying for a while but then…" Sakura's eyes lifted and fell on Ino's "Shikamaru arrived"

"Yes, he said she was acting strange so when he saw her while going to the academy he checked her" Ino replied

"Actually… I'm pretty sure he was looking for her. They talked for a moment before you arrived" Ino's face had started to lose the calm "I was able to hear the conversation"

"What was it about" Ino asked with a completely expressionless face now.

A silence took over the conversation. Sakura hesitated to answer her, so it couldn't be good.

"Tell me, please" Ino asked again.

"They love each other" Sakura finally said "Shikamaru said he couldn't leave you, he couldn't do that to you but… he loved her" Even though Ino's face remained emotionless tears started streaming down her face "Then they kissed and they moved apart when they heard your voice"

"Thank you Sakura. Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Ino…" Sakura's voice had a tone of true worry in it

"Please" Ino she requested again

"Ok" Sakura replied walking away from her.

Ino was left alone yet again. She fixed her eyes back at the stars.

-

Shikamaru and Temari walked towards the gates. There had being silence for a while. Words weren't necessary.

"So then… is this it?" she asked breaking the silence

"I wish it wasn't" he replied "But it is"

"Well then. I can take it from here. It was nice to see you again" said Temari with her eyes aimed at the huge gates of Konoha. Their eyes never met, since the kiss in the park.

"Good bye, Temari" he said giving her his back.

"Good bye, Shikamaru" she said as she continued to walk towards the gates.

-

Shikamaru arrived at the park again and saw Ino sitting on a branch; she had a serious expression on her face.

"Ino what's wrong?" He asked calmly sitting next to her

"Shikamaru" She replied, she seemed sad but she was trying to hide it.

"I want to break the commitment" she said

Shikamaru doubted his ears, even though he heard it clearly

"That is the gift I want to give you" Shikamaru was still speechless

"You can go and be with anyone you want now, and be happy"

"But… why…" Shikamaru managed to say those two words.

"I love you. That I can't deny. You filled a huge empty spot in my hearth the time we were together. But for that same reason I couldn't bare to see you living the rest of your life with someone you don't love. Maybe you and I weren't meant to be to begin with" Ino looked at him with a forced smile on her face

"Ino…"

A long silence passed. Shikamaru looked at Ino's face, and could see her inhuman efforts to contain her tears.

"Ino…" Shikamaru said looking deeply into Ino's eyes "Sayonara"

"Sayonara, Shikamaru" she replied holding her fake smile in her face. She saw him run towards the gates, so passionately. Now she could let go and tears started running down her face.

"Good bye" she whispered meanwhile.

-

Shikamaru rushed through the streets of Konoha desperately "I can still catch her, I can still catch her!" he muttered as he hoped he wasn't too late.

He passed the gates and jumped trough the trees as if the rest of his life depended on this moment.

A few minutes passed and he finally saw her. He screamed her name so loud he tough his vocal chords were about to explode.

The blond girl could hear his voice, but she couldn't believe it. She turned her head around doubtful, thinking her mind was playing games with her. But then she was him, chasing her so desperately. She stopped in the moment, and the man chasing her too, after he catch up.

"Why are you here…" She asked "why would you want to make this even harder" Temari said looking away for his face.

"I know I love you… but I'm okay… I've been alone all this time and I've handled it" Shikamaru's moved quickly towards her and his lips sealed hers before she could say anything else.

Moving apart he looked into her eyes and said "I only want to be with you. _I'll be with you_" Temari couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe this was all an illusion, creating by her mind to achieve her biggest dream.

"But…" she asked

"Don't worry about anything else, we're together now" he held her tight against his chest while tears of happiness started running down her face.

"This is no dream… right?" she asked sobbing

"It's not. We're really together now" he assured her while pushing her apart from his chest.

"Together" she whispered, right before their lips met again finally making her feel it was all worth it since the beginning.

* * *

**Well there you go I hope you liked it. It's my first ending so I hope it didn't suck too much. See ya**. 


End file.
